newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot — Otherworlder What A huge hairy being with intelligence Books / Stories Appear In * "That Explains Poland" — Dreams Underfoot Defining Description A huge, hairy, human-like creature has been spotted by Barry Jack in the Tombs of upper Foxville and was reported in the paper. Three young women decide to hunt for it—the first to get a picture will be bought a fancy dinner by the other two. About Resides The Tombs in Upper Foxville Physical Description "He was a huge figure in a bulky overcoat and slouched down hat. He wasn’t wearing anything under the overcoat and the sun was bright enough so to show that he was covered with hair all over. It was a fine pelt—more like an ape’s than a bear’s—a rich dark brown that was glossy where it caught the sun. His feet were huge, his chest like a barrel, his arms like a weightlifter’s. But his face... It was human, and it wasn’t. It was like an ape’s, but it wasn’t. The nose was flat, but the cheekbones were delicate under the fine covering of hair. His lips were thin, chin square. And his eyes were a warm brown liquid color, full of smarts." ~ "That Explains Poland" — Dreams Underfoot Characteristics *Intelligent Background Newspaper article—''The Daily Journal: : “''The recent sighting of a large, hairy, human-like creature in the back alleys of Upper Foxville has prompted Councilman Cohen to renew his demands for increased police patrols in that section of the city. Eyewitness Barry Jack spotted the huge beast about I A.M. last night. Heestimated it stood between seven and eight feet tall and weighed about 300 to 400 pounds. : ‘''While I doubt that the creature seen by Mr. Jack—that a Bigfoot—exists,’ Cohen is quoted as saying, ’it does emphasize the increased proliferation of transients and the homeless in thisarea of the city, a problem that the City Council is doing very little about, despite continual requests by residents and this Council member''.’” : “''Could such a creature exist? According to archaeology professor Helmet Goddin of Butler University, ‘Not in the city. Sightings of Bigfoot or the Sasquatch are usually relegated to wilderness areas, a description that doesn’t apply to Upper Foxville, regardless of its resemblance to an archaeological dig''.’ : “''Goddin says that the Sasquatch possibly resulted from some division in the homonid line,which evolved separately from humans. He speculates that they are ‘more intelligent than apes ...and apes can be very intelligent. If it does exist, then it is a very, very important biological and anthropological discovery''.’” Characters of this Type To expand table in editor: right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press: Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoiler area) "That Explains Poland" — Dreams Underfoot: LaDonna Da Costa, Lori Snelling and Ruth agree to a contest to hunt bigfoot in the Tombs in the upper Foxville part of Newford—to start the next day. The losers take the winner out to restaurant of her choice. This was instigated by Lori, the trios chief trouble maker after reading headlines in a newspaper. Lori has a guy—Byron Murphy—dress in an ape suit, take pictures of him. LaDonna soon after, comes face-to-face with the real Bigfoot. She sees intellegence in his eyes and imagines what they'd do to him if they caught him. She puts away her camera and and warns him in a friendly way that the city is not safe for him. He tips his hat and wanders off. LaDonna uses the pictures she did take to to get Lori to her and Ruth out to a fancy dinner. See Also * LaDonna * Lori * Monkey Woman’s Nest * Tombs * Foxville * Christy Riddell * Newford Series External Links *The Wordwood | Stories / ThatExplainsPoland browse *The Wordwood | Places / TheTombs browse *The Wordwood | Char / ChristyRiddell browse *Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot Category:Creatures Category:Otherworlders